


Chill Vibes in the Sushiria

by Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy



Category: Papa's Burgeria (Video Game), Papa's Sushiria, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, M/M, Sushi, i cant believe it's not smut!, im making a cool math au ig, logicality - Freeform, papa's sushiria au, retail job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy/pseuds/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy
Summary: Logan works at a sushiria, but he didn't realize his cute co-worker actually had the nerve to ask him out!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Chill Vibes in the Sushiria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeityOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityOfTime/gifts).



> I have been playing so much of this game it is now taking over my fics.

Logan tied his apron tightly as he went to turn on the neon ‘OPEN’ sign out in the front window and unlock the door of the sushi restaurant he worked for. He sighed as he looked out at the street-goers walking around shops, wishing he could be one of them and not having to work today. He noticed someone do a little happy dance as he turned on the light signaling they opened up and gave a weird stare. It wasn’t the oddest thing he’d seen while working in retail after all.

He made his way back to the kitchen and started up the rice cookers and the boba tea machine to get ready for the day. On his way to the register he noticed his co-worker, Patton, cleaning off tables in the dining room. The other must have just gotten in. Logan gave him a small nod and a wave, getting a bright and cheery smile in return, “Hey Lo!”

Logan smiled back, “You we’re almost late today. I was worried I was going to have to wait tables and be the only one making the food today.”

“The key word is almost, you know I wouldn’t leave you to do that all alone! I’d at least call in five minutes ahead.”

Logan rolled his eyes and logged into his register, cleaning the front counter off once he was done. Mornings were usually pretty slow so he had time to spare. He set up his prep station with some new seasonal ingredients, why someone would want cheese and a tortilla in sushi he would never understand though. The chain taco place down the street has the exact same ingredients anyway minus maybe the rice.

He sighed again as he did the usual prep work he needed to do. Logan finally perked up when he heard the chime of the bell at the front door signaling a customer. He poked his head out to see one of his regulars, a girl with a blue jacket, guitar strapped to her back, and hair in pom-poms.

“Greetings, Zoe. What’ll it be today?”

The girl smiled softly, “Hey man, can I have a momo man-”

“-go special blueberry bubble tea with watermelon boba? You get the same thing every time you come here.” Logan finished.

Zoe chuckled and grinned, “You know me too well, dude, but yeah. My usual sounds groovy.”

Logan typed in the order, quickly completing the transaction and going to start the order. He followed all the steps he normally did. He put the rice in the cooker and went to start the bubble tea. As soon as he put the rice vinegar in the cooker he heard another chime coming from the lobby. He set the timer on the rice and went over to the counter to see Patton come in again.

“Lo, you busy- oh, hi Zoe!” Patton waved to the girl leaning against the wall, waiting for her order. She gave him a quick peace sign before staring at her phone again.

“Have another order for me?” Logan asked, leaning forward on the counter.

“Yep!” Patton handed over the ticket. The cook looked it over, frowning.

“Why does this have sauerkraut and brisket on it, this is a sushi place.”

Patton shrugged, “I just take the order, oh and make sure the rice is on the outside this time because last time you had the wrap on the inside that one lady yelled at me.”

Logan cursed himself and nodded. He turned around to hear the rice’s alarm going off, “Thanks Patton.” He hurried to get the rice onto a momoiro wrap so it wouldn’t be overdone and started the rice on the next order quickly. 

The rest of the day went by how it usually did, getting gradually faster as the lunch/dinner rush came. He got another break to talk to Patton finally later in the day as they were cleaning up and closing.

“Oh, so guess who I saw today?” Patton said, pouring boba for both him and Logan.

“Who?”

“Wally is back from recovery! I just hadn’t seen him in so long and I was starting to get worried but we had a very nice conversation- did you know that he met Sylvia Rivera back in his day? I find that so interesting that he did because I mean he seems like-”

Logan smiled as he cleaned out the rice cookers. He could listen to Patton ramble on all night, it didn’t quite matter what about. The other’s soft yet energetic tone made him feel relaxed in a way, more comfortable and content. He chuckled happily the other finished.

“-so anyway that’s what I think.” Patton sighed and took a sip of his drink, handing Logan his.

Logan took it and clocked out, exiting through the back door with Patton.

“Hey Logan?”

Logan looked at him, “Yes?”

Patton had a sort of awkward half smile now, a blush threatening to form on his already rosy cheeks, “I know it’s a bit weird because we’re co-workers and all that... but, um, are you free next Saturday?”

“Yes, we don’t work weekends. Why do you ask?”

Patton had a subtle smile, “I was thinking maybe we could head over to the mochi place across the street... y’know... as a date?”

Logan stopped and looked at Patton.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry I knew I shouldn’t have asked. We can just pretend this never happened and go back to work-”

“-I did not say no, Patton.” Logan smiled happily, “Saturday sounds lovely. I’ll pick you up at say, 7?”

Patton sighed and looked up at the other, “7 is great.”

“I will see you then.” Logan walked to his car with a new confidence he didn’t realize he had. Now he would just have to count the days until Saturday.


End file.
